1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an engine alarm system, and specifically to an alarm apparatus for an engine control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined utility model application No. 60-134870 discloses an apparatus for detecting a breaking down of the control winding of at least one of electromagnetic fuel injection valves in an engine fuel supply control system. In this apparatus, the behavior of an electrical signal at the fuel injection valves is monitored via a sensor. The detection of the breaking down of the valve winding is performed in accordance with the monitored behavior of the electrical signal.
Japanese published unexamined utility model application No. 58-142373 discloses a diagnosis system for electronically-controlled fuel injection devices. This system includes an arrangement which monitors the behavior of an electrical signal at electromagnetic fuel injection valves. The monitored behavior of the electrical signal is used for the diagnosis of the fuel injection valves.
In general, the apparatus and the system in the above-mentioned Japanese utility model applications can not detect a malfunction of the electromagnetic fuel injection valve caused by abnormal operation of mechanical parts of the valve or caused by clogging of a fuel passage in the valve.